falling for spys
by Kayla110203
Summary: Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo go on a mission to spy on this girl who might/might not be working for Richmond so will it compromise the mission if people fall for the wrong people. rated t just to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is chase davenport and I'm married to the most wonderful girl in the world. And I have a daughter named Megan she has blonde hair just like her mother. But Have brown eyes just like me.

My name is Adam davenport and I am the luckiest guy to have this girl as mine. And I have a son who is just like me in strength. But she has brown hair and brown eyes like me and her mother. Her name is Addie.

My name is Bree davenport and I Have the most amazing man ever (he rocks) and I have my little boy and girl here with me. My little girl's name is Lori. And my little boy's is Robin. Robin has blonde hair just like his daddy and Lori has brown hair like me. They both have brown eyes like both of us. Sweetest things ever.

My name is Leo Dooley/davenport. I have the best wife ever and my son and one on the way (a girl). My son has dark brown eyes like his mother and I. he has skin like me and his mother. Has hair like me. Personality is like his mothers.

Everyone's point of view

Heres the story of us…


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyy so this is my first story here. I really hope you like it. Please review. **

**So here it goes …**

Davenport had called Adam, bree, chase down to the just tagged along.

They are walking out of the elevator.

"Davenport what's the mission" chase says

"Yea big D" Leo adds with his hand on his hips

Everyone looks at him then he puts his hand up in surrender and they look back to davenport.

"I have reason to believe that three other bionics and one human are working with Richmond."

"Wait why would Richmond have a human working with him" Bree asked davenport

"My only guess would be that the human is bait, a prisoner, or she can do things others can't."

"Ooohh" they all said in unison

"So what's our mission?" Bree asked leaning back in a chair

"I'm getting to that." Davenport said

"Yea Bree" Adam said while eating his pudding

She just glared at him then looked at davenport

"Anyways our mission is…"chase said frustrated with his siblings

"Right the mission, it's to spy on the other bionics and find out what they know and what Richmond is having them do "davenport said

"And their bionics are what exactly?"Chase asked

Davenport sighed and continued "I'm not exactly sure" he said

"What!" they said in unison

"What you're the spies "he says in an obvious tone

"Yea but aren't you supposed to give us the information for the mission?"Again they all said at the exact same time.

"Ok stop doing that "he ranted

"Ok but why don't you know" Leo asks

"I don't know everything" davenport said "but I do know almost everything - just not that"

"We know you don't know anything" Eddie says

"I said I don't know EVERYTHING" Davenport gave a pointed look to Eddie then turned to look back at everyone else.

"So how are we supposed to defend ourselves "Bree said almost angry that davenport doesn't know much about the mission and is going to put them in danger like that.

"Don't worry I have created some different mission suits for you to where- the difference you ask"

"We didn't ask that but go ahead"Adam said throwing his pudding cup at Leo

Leo turned and jumped on Leos back then chase tried to remove Leo when that didn't work Bree ran over and got all of them to sit down

"That's how it down "Bree said blowing her fingers

"Ok ok ok" davenport said

Then he pulled out all of their mission suits

"The difference is that they with stand anything that comes its way your practically invincible "he says proud of himself

They all smiled and Bree ran and changed into hers in like 2 sec. Then boys changed into theirs.

"I love them sooooo much!" Bree screeched

Which made chase cover his ears because of his sensitive hearing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So is everyone ready for the mission "davenport asked

"Yes!"Adam said

"Yup" Bree said

"Yea" chase said

"Yeah" Leo said

"Noooo"they all said

"But I might be able to help" Leo says

"Yea he can be the BAIT!" Eddie said

"Wait that's not a bad idea" chase says

"What" they all say including Leo

"No I'm good no need to go "he says while holding his hands up and backing away

"No wait what if he can be the bait it's really not a bad idea" chase says trying to convince them then he finally managed to convince them.

"Thanks a lot Eddie" Leo grumbles

"Only here to help "he says while grinning widely

"Ok but Tasha doesn't know about this "davenport says

"Moooommmyyyy" Leo yells while trying to run away but Bree runs and beat him to it not letting him leave

She smiles while pointing to the back and he walks back

"Fine ill be the bait"Leo says defeated

"Good now heres a mission suit" he says handing him a mission suit that looks like the others.

He goes and changes then comes back in a mission suit.

"At least you get to come for once "chase said "and you can thank me for that"

"Yea thanks for letting me be the STUPID BAIT"

"Ok now is everyone ready he says every one nods "

They grab their bags and leave for the mission.

**Soooo tell me what you think and if I should continue I still what to have some names for the other people and their bionics so please review and comment. I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and what should happen next.**


	3. ch2 A long trip there

**Heyyy I'm back ready for another story? Now please review and tell me what you think of this one here we go!**

They are currently on the jet.

"Are we there yet, Are we there yet, and Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet "he kept on and on and on

Bree finally just got up and slapped him across the face

"Owwwww" he whined

Then turned back to look straight ahead And started again are we there yet ...… an and on again

Adam threw a pudding cup at him and said "shut up "while getting another pudding cup

"Hey …where do u get all these pudding cups"

From the fridge da Adam says like it's so obvious which it is

He just shrugged and stared straight ahead again and started saying "are we there yet again"

It was chases turn to shut Leo's mouth up

So chase hit Leo upside the head

Leo yelled "OWWW" he had wide eyes and jumped to attack chase

But Bree held him back and said "I will let you go if you stop talking or the other option I will get Adam to give you a big wedgie and he's super strong so I wouldn't want that but I don't know about you"

"No no Ill stop talking"

"Ok" she sets him down and she also sits back Down and smiles while putting one leg on top of another

So Leo starts singing are we there yet and smiles

The all groan

Chase says while sighing "well on the bright side he knows what loop hole means"

Then he keeps singing

"Actually there's no bright side he says while putting his hand over his face"

-time skip-

The monitor beeped which meant davenport was calling

Chase went up and answered it and said "hi Mr. Davenport"

"Hi I've just found out where Richmond head quarters is…."he started but was interrupted.

"What ,you finally have some sort of Intel for us" Bree said sarcastically

"Well I could go if you don't want to know" he said

"No no they want to know how to save me" Leo pleaded

"What no we don't" Adam says while eating another pudding cup

"Where do u get all these pudding cups" Mr. davenport asks so confuses that he has so many pudding cups

"geese you guys I get them out of the fridge" he walks over and opens the fridge and shows it off like he's some show girl Everyone rolls their eyes

Chase says "anyways where are we flying to"

"Right I almost forgot" he says giggling

Chase rolls his eyes but listens

"It's in Romania deep in the forest I've just now put the coordinates in your gps chase I want you to look at the coordinates and put that in your gps Bree at half way point there I want you to jump out of the plane and use your super speed to run to the HQ Adam I want you to help chase develop a plan to make Leo the bate"

"Ok" they all say

"Oh and if they catch you and your plan doesn't Go as planned" he started but got interrupted for the second time

"IT WILL GO AS PLANED !" Leo shouts and panics

"Yes it most likely will Leo but we need to always be prepared … you wanted apart if this team Leo this is what you get "he says with a serious face

"fine I guess" he says

"Plan b?" They all say and look up at him

**hey hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think and I will need at least 1 review to post another one**

What do you think plan b will be ? Tell me what you want to happen or not happen and tell me the other bionics it will help a lot

Oh and by the way the "new " mission suits are the ones in bionic showdown.

**Thanx Kayla **


	4. people

**Hey I have chosen names and bionics if you want me to change any of it then tell me and I might change it if I like it. **

**Mia Smith **

**Boy: Leos **

**Human – is pretty fast for a human **

**Personality – very kind can be a little dramatic; can think the worst or the best **

**Rank- servant (serves food & drinks and also cleans up the place) **

**Link to picture/actress - media566/0005664275/0005664275_PM_ **

**Annabella isly **

**Nick name – Bella **

**Boy – Adam **

**Bionic – can change her size, can feel what others are feeling, may have more later**

**Personality - a little on the dumb side sometimes (not all the time) always has good intentions **

**Rank- body guard for Richmond**

**Link to picture/actress –**

**Skylar Morgan**

**Nick name- sky**

**Boy- chase**

**Bionic- can see future; can heal people and animals, can be a gymnast (turn flips jump high all gymnast things like I swindle) **

**Personality- can be very sweet but fierce, thinks she always has to be the tough one **

**Rank – messenger back and forth to Richmond and his employees/stations **

**Link to picture/actress – bigimage/1280/ariana_ **

**James Conner **

**Girl: Bree**

**Bionic – **

**Personality- caring is tough but considerate doesn't make do elaborate move without a plan or thinking about it. Has to pretend to be a hater of most everything **

**Rank – a fighter/soldier "the bionic soldier "**

**Link to picture/actor –**

** people/i/2009/database/taylorlautner/taylor_ **

**Richmond **

**Girl- takes servants **

**Human with resources **

**Personality – ruthless, mean doesn't care about anyone but himself, want more and more**

**Rank – head master **

**Link to picture/actor-**

** . **

**(Mother) Lilly smith **

**Husband – john smith**

**Human **

**Personality- caring cares for her family, loving, motherly**

**Rank – prisoner **

**Link to picture/actress-**

** /blog/uploaded_images/nm_berry_080507_ **

**John smith (father)**

**Wife- Lilly smith **

**Human**

**Personality – kind, strong, defends his family with everything he's got **

**Rank-prisoner **

**Link to picture/actor-**

** /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/GettyImages_ **

**Jessica smith (older sister)**

**Single **

**Human **

**Personality – strong individual, sweet, caring**

**Rank- prisoner **

**Link to picture/actress- **

** rapgenius/1363230493_ **

**(Younger sister)Ashley smith **

**Single **

**Human**

**Personality –rough on the edges but very sweet **

**Rank-prisoner **

**Link to picture/actress –**

** . /tumblr_lfnmdaKkBG1qb0bw4o1_ **

**Kasey isly (mother)**

**Husband- Jeff isly **

**Human**

**Personality – rough if she has to be, sweet, motherly**

**Rank- prisoner**

**Link to picture/actress-**

** . **

**Jeff isly (father)**

**Wife – Kasey isly**

**Human **

**Personality- strict, caring, tough **

**Rank- prisoner **

**Link to picture/actor-**

** people/i/2006/celebdatabase/patrickdempsey/patrick _dempsey1_300_ **

**Tyler isly (older brother)**

**Single **

**Human**

**Personality- caring, strong, stand out**

**Rank- prisoner **

**Link to picture/actor-**

** wp-content/gallery/robert-pattinson-pictures/rober t_ **

**Sam isly (younger brother)**

**Single **

**Human **

**Personality- sweet, strong, stands up for people who can't**

**Rank-prisoner **

**Link to picture/actor-**

** . ?w=560**

**Katie Morgan (mother)**

**Husband – lain **

**Human **

**Personality –sweet, motherly, tough when it comes to family**

**Rank-prisoner**

**Link to picture/actress –**

** . /_cb20101218204611/rookieblue/images/2/20/Missy_ **

**Lain Morgan**

**Wife- Katie Morgan**

**Human**

**Personality – kind, strong **

**Rank- prisoner**

**Link to picture/actor- . /_cb20130821165930/rookieblue/images/0/08/Steve_ **

**Jamie Morgan**

**Single **

**Bionics- can tell if people are lying or telling the truth**

**Personality – sweet, considerate, confused on what's going on with their family **

**Rank- prisoner**

**Link to picture/actor-**

** image/polls/592000/592650_1291645385525_ **

**Jamie is around 12 or so **

**Katie and lain are around 40 or 30 **

**Kasey and Jeff are around 30 or 40 **

**sam is around 15 or 16**

**tyler is around 18 or 19 **

**Ashley is around 15 or 16**

**Jessica is around 18 or 19 **

**John and Lilly are around 30 or 40**

**Richmond is around 30 or 40 **

**I'll talk about James family in a chapter so that explains why it's not here **

**Oh did you like "john smith" I swear I didn't plan that **


	5. Chapter 3 Plans

**Heyyy ok so this one explains the plans a bit and you should know I probably will be doing links a lot for like clothes, people,places,ect oh and when I do this ' ' it's their thoughts **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Still in plane.

"Ok Bree here's where you jump out" chase said "when we get to the portable cabin we can discuss the plans"

"Oh right…um …do I have to?" She almost yelled because the wind was so loud because the plane door was open

"Yes you have to and you'll be fine" chase answered like it was no big deal

"Promise?" she asked hopefully and raised an eyebrow

"Ok so all you have to do is when your parachute beeps pull the handle to make the parachute come out" he said ignoring her question and continued "then when you land unhook the parachute and start running once you get a quick look at HQ and on where to put the portable cabin we can fold up the plane and come down"

"Oh ok" she said almost shaking because she's like totally nervous

She was about to jump when Leo and Adam put their hands on her shoulder pulling her back

"What is it?" She asked turning her head

"Just remember don't die " they yelled then pushed her out of the plan.

" aahhhhh " she screamed as she fell

Leo Adam and chase where just waving and had half smiles on their faces all of them thinking she's going to kill us

She heard the beeping sound and remembered what to do and she pulled the lever and was jerked up a little and started slowly falling

" woo " was all she could say at the moment

When she hit the ground she took of the parachute and hid it under the dirt beside a tree

She then super sped to the HQ of Richmond

Then she looked around and spotted a guy in line like soldiers, army soldiers

' he's kind of cute ' is what kept running through her head ' too bad he's on the wrong side or I'd totally go for him '

Then she ran to a pretty far away place from the HQ she kept looking around for a space to put the portable cabin then she found one it  
A place where the trees surround a big circle it only had grass and then the trees were thick so you couldn't see threw them

She brought her wrist up to her mouth and spoke into the wristband that communicated with Adam , chase , and Leo

" ok it's done and found " she said  
" you found a pudding cup?" Adam asked confused  
" no " she said like that was really stupid  
" ok I got you " Leo answered  
" where is # 2 " which everyone knew stood for chase she was # 3 and Adam was #1 they did that only if someone was listening to them  
" he's trying to fly the plane since its running out of gas and you haven't told us where to land "  
" the big circle with the thick trees "  
"Got it " chase said  
A few mins. Later she looked up and saw the plane and ran behind a tree

With the boys

"No Adam you can't jump out and pretend you're a flying baboon" Leo said swatting Adams hand from grabbing the latch on the door

Them a big thud shook the while plane  
And chase came in saying " ok I think that's good enough " breathing heavily and with one hand on onside of the door and the other hand on the other

" yea cause you crushed Bree " Adam said smiling smugly

"What no I didn't" he walked outside and the others did too

" Hey ok I really want to kill you but I saw a cute guy and that got my mind in a fuzz " Bree said walking up to them

"Hey nice pick " he said gesturing toward the circled trees

"I know "

And then chase walked over to the center of the circle and placed a small device in the middle and pressed a button then a hologram popped up and started showing numbers and started counting down

"Okay everyone move behind the trees I don't know how big it gets" chase informed everyone

And everyone ran to behind the trees  
And watched the scene

The device had counted down to 0 and was expanding at first it just looked like a big technical box but then it started forming house like features ( windows , door, wood, ect ) then it spoke and said I'm done in davenports voice

"Wow" they all said in unison

Then they all started walking toward it

Then Leo opens the door and everyone followed

It didn't look like a house at all it had gadgets, weapons , computer screens , all types of screens then In the corner there were 4 bunk beds  
And a refrigerator with stocked food

Adam went to the refrigerator and to his pleasure there were pudding cups

Bree went to the graphical table with papers on it chase and Leo did too and Adam came over too

Then chase started talking  
" okay plan A there's a entrance here with two guards" he says while pointing to the map "and Leo goes and pretends he's lost and the enemy  
We've got makeup and a suit that can change into any clothing so they will take Leo to the prison cell and then Leo will stay overnight while we walk around in invisibility suits and get Intel on how to take down some of rich minds software."

"Wait why the software why not just fight till their in cells" Adam asked actually listening

They all looked at Adam with confused faces

"What I'm just asking" he said defensive

Leo gave him a high five while chase smiled and said" nice "  
And Bree patted his back

Then he continued " we'll Adam the soft ware we are going to get on a chip and save it then were going to hand it over to the authorities"

"But won't they know that we're bionic if we turn them in" Leo chimed in  
Then everyone agreed

"No because we're going to say we found it and thought they should have it and since we are in Romania were going to try and freeze the base unit in the software using Bree's super speed to get all the ice and cold air in one space and my force field to trap all that cold air and ice and Adams laser eyes to cut the mechanical wires then we freeze it"

"And what am I for" Leo asked

"For a distraction so they won't be looking for the enemy because one already is there" chase explained

"Oh so are they going to hurt me" he asked cringing

"Leo no we have the time worked out  
At 12:00am they through you in the cell then at 5:00am they hurt you  
Five hour space so your fine and we get out of there close to 5:55" he said with a wave of the hand

Leo's mouth dropped wide open and Adam closed it and said " fly's like chocolate"

" what !?" He yelled

"You have chocolate on Your mouth "  
He answered

"Oh" he said while looking back to chase "You may continue "he said in a British accent

"Ok "he said weirded out

"Oh and if we get caught " he said about to continue

"Wait did I here you correctly IF YOU GET CAUGHT!"

"Yes Leo just a backup plan nothing to worry about"  
"You sure"  
"Yes "  
"Fine what's plan B"

"Ok plan B is we pretend we're on their side and just some other bionics someone sent over and we by you time and then the next morning Bree will super speed to get the keys and unlock your cell then me and Adam will walk casually to the cabin "

"Ok I think we got it " Bree said while smiling and walking over to the bed and going to bed

Adam did the same but not before getting a pudding cup

Leo did too but stopped and said " we are going over that again right?"

"Yea" chase answered while putting away the papers

"Ok um when do we leave "

"Two days from now on Tuesday "

"Ok "

"Leo we wouldn't let anything happen to you so don't worry"

"I know"

"K"

That night Leo couldn't sleep but when he did it was only nightmares of the mission  
Chase went to bed late because he was finding more optional routes he just had a feeling something was going to go wrong  
Bree and Adam on the other hand went right to sleep

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**the next chapter I might do p. so you know and please review and tell me what you thought or pm me or something just please tell me what you thought and what you think should happen or not happen**

Thx Kayla  



	6. Chapter 4

**Heyyy ok some I'm in a position where I might stop this story if I don't get a pm or review so pls review or pm me. I'm going to add Richmond people in this one so BEWARE… jk but I am going to add Richmond's people and I made one little change Skylar Is Richmond's personal servant and Mia is everyone else's servant and Annabella is the messenger but other than that it's the same.**

Its two days from now on Tuesday…

Chase is finding coordinates to everywhere they need to be

Leo is busy worrying that he's going to get caught

Bree is packing everyone's things

Adam is getting pudding cups in a bad until Bree stops him and shakes her head

Adam slumps his shoulders and empty the bag and starts gathering weapons

**Chases p.o.v **

For some reason I still have an uneasy feeling in my stomach and I can't help but place it with this mission.

I've never done anything like this before but I'm trying to stay as calm as possible for Leo's sake and so I don't go crazy during the mission

Trying not thinking about that… these coordinates say that this HQ is really big but I have everything planned out exactly right so we shouldn't get caught unless they switch routes again

"Ok guys everyone almost done" everyone nodded quietly just like every mission we go on except Leo was pacing not so quietly going over EVERY SINGLE POSSIBILITY he worries way too much

**Bree's p.o.v **

I only nodded my head when chase asked if we were ready I was just thinking

For some odd reason I keep thinking about that boy who was there I don't know why I mean I have a boyfriend he's an artist which I have to admit is sooo boring he's so deep and all but with art not ME HIS GIRLFREIND but I did get a chance to look at his name tag his name was which I'm pretty sure is not his real name but it'll have to do I just hope I get to see him there for some reason I don't know why but he's still in my head when I have a boyfriend ugh!

But about the mission – J. Conner – ugh! Fucking mission not HIM

Mission j… nope not letting that come to my head not one bit

Mission I'm sort of worried Leos might break under pressure he my brother blood or not and I will never admit it but I do care about every single one of them equally and we have never been on a mission like this before it's bigger than all of us I'm not really worried about Leo its me I'm scared I'm going to break or get caught and someone's going to get hurt I don't want anyone to get hurt not one bit no matter how much I pick on chase for being smart and ins not even his fault it's the chips stupid fault and I only am nice to Adam because he's down on my level but I'm really downing him for something he can't help but he's actually pretty smart if you think about it and he doesn't lash out he doesn't care what other people think because he thinks he's just as good as the rest of them no matter what anyone says and Leo I'm only mean to him because I guess in some of my mind I consider him a wanna be us and I don't want to hurt anybody but if I mess up then that can cause them to get hurt and I'm not going to do that

Adams p.o.v

I was really bummed when Bree told me not to bring pudding I always love missions but this one freaks me out a little I don't know why but it does but oh well I'm going to sneak like two pudding cups in my bag just in case Leo is really getting on my nerves but I can't punch him nope cant that might hurt a bit oh well I'm packing the last few guns, swords, blasters, explosives which surprisingly chase is good with and some other cool stuff

**Leo's p.o.v **

I've never been so worried in my entire life I never said I loved my mom or davenport and right now eddy I half heartedly want to kill and love him he got me where I am now but also got me where I am now so you know I'm extremely worried but I don't know what to do I mean I do and I don't I don't want people hurt but I do know how to not let any of us get hurt so…

**Normal p.o.v**

"Ok …" he was interrupted by a computer beeping

Chase types in a code to answer the call

"Davenport we were about to leave we were packing last minute items"

"Ok I was about to ask why the computer wasn't put away yet but anyways I wanted to catch you before you left there is a button under the bottom bunk press that and then you have 1 minute exact to get out and it will change into house hold appliances and people who pass if they pass will not be suspicious or anything so just remember that and remember to help each other out your on the same team remember who the enemy is."

Everyone had sad smiles on their faces and grasped hands and looked back at the screens still holding hands

"Leo you're going to do great" but it wasn't davenport saying it

"Mom" he said tears almost down his face "I love you mom"

Tears where streaming down Tasha's face at that very moment and a tear escaped Leo's eye

"I love you too baby please be careful and remember what Donald said"

"Remember who the enemy is" they both said in sync

"Bye" they all said at the same time

And then they were gone

"Mom" Leo crocked

"She's ok she's just worried about you" Bree said rubbing his back

"Yea she will be fine" chase said

Adam said "your both ok"

He nodded and walked to packed a picture of his dad and mom

Bree walked up to him "whos that in the pick with your mom"

"My dad" Leo said wiping away a tear

"what happened to him" she asked concerning "you don't have t... "

"He was at work one day and then their wad a raid and I thought that only happened in movies"

" Leo" Bree started but got interrupted by two different hands on her shoulders she knew exactly who they belonged too and what they all were going to do

They all started walking towards him  
And hugged him like there was no tomorrow

He accepted and hug back and they were there 15 mins. Talking about everything in the world

Then chase told them they'd better get going so they got their bags and Bree pressed the button on the bottom of the bunk then super sped to get everyone and everything out

They got out 2 sec. Remaining

Then they looked up at the circled trees and the lake

CHASES P.O.V

I felt like I should go but at the same time something's going to go wrong + right

But I'm still thinking about what Leo said about his dad

* flashback *

My dad was a guard for this bank and he heard a scream and ran to find a raid going on then he saved a woman's and child's life that's sort of why I wanted to do this so much I wanted to be like him save life's anyways when he got their he started fighting and got shot right in the stomach and you get the picture but that night we got a box with the other guards and some friends with Ashes"

Everyone was silent

*End of flashback*

We started walking

I looked at the circle of trees one last time then the lake for one last glance

(Link to circle of trees not in a circle in pick: 1/0/19097/703452/bouleaux_

Link to lake:

1/0/19097/703452/bouleaux_

Link to mountains which is where HQ is: .it/fileadmin/src/img/cluster_gallery/montagna/pie monte_ with no houses down below

Everything: us. )

```````````````````````````````````````````time skip````````````````````````````````````````````````````

My feet hurt, My feet hurt, My feet hurt, My feet hurt, and ah My feet hurt

Lin said almost in a robot voice but not on purpose.

"Shut up Leo!" Bree said as a shouted whisper

"Guys shut up and look were here" chase said grabbing their attention

"Wow that's a big HQ" Bree said (I'm going to put HQ every time)

(Link to HQ: . /photos/01/93/019312_ )

"Yea ok Leo you ready" chase asked

He nodded and gulped "ok let's do this"

"Alright" chase said sighing then he pulled out a switch and set it to Richmond's enemy / Leo and Leos suit changed to Richmond's enemies (suit: . ?attachmentid=158961&stc=1&d=1300654962 )

"Ok go right at that entrance and hold up that gun and act like its jammed" he said like it's no problem"

"Ok" Leo said getting up and walking over there

**Leo's p.o.v**

I'm defiantly scared until I might wish my last breath would come but no I'm doing this for my brothers and sisters and my mom and dad

Since I'm now being beaten my eye is bloody and bruised and its throbbing my nose is bleeding there's a big gash on my stomach and my leg I think is broken and my other eye is swollen shut and I'm being carried to a cell I can barely see but I think they are opening the cell door they threw me in and it really hurt I hit my head against the concrete and now I have a huge headache!

I just hope this plan hurries up

**Nobody's p.o.v **

"Poor Leo" Bree said

"Yea lets hurry up so we can get him out of their" chase said

"Yup" Adam said

Then they all stood up and went to where Leo was and where running when two men saw them

One said "hey who are you guys"

The second one "we have never seen you around before"

They both had hard cold faces then when Bree spoke the second ones got softer

"We are from the HQ in Virginia"

Bree's face got softer too

"Oh well in that case what are you doing here" the ones named spoke that time

"Oh well we came here to stay a little bit" chase was the one spoke

"Ok then we will let Richmond know and get you guys some place to stay for the night" the ones name tag that read

"C'mon"

Then once they got inside

"What are your names" said

**Bree's p.o.v **

Omg he's sooooo cute plus smoking hot plus hot plus omg!

"Mine names Bree" I answered while smiling slightly at him he looked at me and smiled slightly back

When he did that I got this twisty feeling in my stomach

I liked it

"My names James" he said back

"My names chase and this is Adam" chase said gesturing to Adam

"Oh and this is Oliver" James said

Hi I waved but kept looking over to James he did the same to me but we both quickly looked away

"So where are we going right now" Bree asked

James answered which made her happy "to your bunks which you Bree will be with some other girls and your friends – brothers…..."

"Brothers" I answered him

"Ok um well the only empty ones are in m room so sharing my bunk"

"Ok" I answered really happy since that might mean that we will be seeing a lot of each other

"So do you want me or Oliver to show you to your room?"

"Um you can if you want to of course" I almost sounded desperate when I said that ugh!

"Ok sure you come with me and you two go with him" he said "oh and this is how it's going to be when you stay here from now on"

"ok so this hall is where you will go " James said while pointing towards the hall on the left " then that is you two will go" he said pointing towards the right hall

"Ok Bree lets go" he said wanting me to follow him

Man this guy is the fucking evil guy and he has more of a pull on me then my own boyfriend

I gave chase a nod and he gave me one just to ask if each other we're ok and understood the plan

We started walking then he started talking oh a beautiful voice I did not just thing that ugh I mentally slapped myself

"So how old are you" he asked still looking down

"17"

"Cool me too that's why I said cool"

"Oh yea ok …. Ok I'm just going to say what we both are thinking"

"Oh yea and what's that gorgeous that I'm charming" he said followed by a little laugh

Then I smiled because I thought all Richmond guys were too tough to laugh unless well you know but him something's different about him but I can't put my finger on it

"Oh cocky are we" I said smiling

"Only on good days"

"And why is it a good day no wait don't answer that I already know"

"Oh do you now" he said now smiling and looking at me

"Yea it's obvious"

"And why is so obvious"

"Oh I don't know why"

"Ok so why is it a good day"

"I got two words for you ….. I'm here"

He just laughed I did too but one thing I noticed is his laugh is really _sexy _nope it's not Bree

Yea it is and you know it my stupid self conscious told me

Nope and that then end of the discussion

Fine but in the end it will work

Ugh SHUT UP

Fine "were here" the room number read b-206

He opened the door for me and I stood there looking in too the room but two other girls were there staring at me

**Chases p.o.v**

We were walking in silence when we got to a door that read d-42

When we entered I was a little surprised at first but then thought they were soldiers workers not royals

(The rooms the girls along with the boys: . except grey)

It was small a desk in the corner and four bunk beds (desk: product_images/Amish%20Blue%20Mountain%20Hickory%2 0Lincoln%20Desk%20with%20Two%20Drawers%20with% )

On each side of the wall they were both grey the room was plain I could see James's things on the desk and on his bed which was the bottom right I walked over and got the top left and Adam got the top right

James came in went into this very small and I mean very small room and it supposed to be the closet and he got changed and grabbed the phone and dialed a number then he started talking I thought I should record this so I did and a advantage was he thought I was asleep Adam was asleep

"Ok I'm done on my night watch oh and I forgot to repot 2 things yea I know to things in one day your right but an enemy a red jet yea and two people from Virginia HQ yea goodnight bye"

Then he hung up and got in bed and I drifted to sleep

**Hey so I hope you like this one and please review or pm me! **

**Or I might have to cancel this story! **

**This one was a bit longer but it was pretty good right?**

**Poor Leo right and go Bree **

**Don't go to sleep chase Adam needs to wake up **


End file.
